


Unrestrained

by Kate04



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate04/pseuds/Kate04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension had been rising all day until they couldn't take it anymore. They had been thinking about it for months, but neither had thought it would happen in her car. A rather silly piece of smut written for lontanissima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing even remotely serious about this story. I am aware of the fact that this is pretty out of character behaviour for Sharon and Andy, but it was a hell of a lot of fun to write. Sometimes a little craziness is needed, so this is it. 
> 
> A big ‘hug’ and ‘thank you’ goes to Robin, who once again did an amazing beta job. As always, all remaining mistakes are mine.  
> lontanissima is to blame for coming up with this crazy idea and daring me to write it. What can I say? Can’t say no to a good dare… She also provided feedback and was a wonderful partner for brainstorming sessions. Thank you, honey!

> _Those who restrain desire do so_
> 
> _because theirs is weak enough to be restrained.  
> _
> 
> ― William Blake, The Marriage of Heaven and Hell

 

 

The tension between them was almost unbearable. She breathed in a mix of the crisp December air and the scent of his aftershave and it did things to her insides that made her blush.

All day, Sharon had found a number of excuses to lean into him. No one should be allowed to smell that good, especially if they were working for her and technically off-limits. 

His handsome looks, his smile, his eyes with that mischievous glint in them and the fact that he looked better in a suit than any police officer should didn’t help her remember her precious rules.

Sharon had spent the better part of the day in a state of semi-arousal. Andy wore the dark blue dress shirt and matching tie with his black pinstripe suit and he had been in a particularly good mood all day. His mood had rubbed off on her right away and they had exchanged smiles and witty comments, which had turned into loaded looks and subtle flirting. By the time they wrapped up their case the flirting hadn’t been all that subtle anymore. 

She wasn’t sure why she had offered to give him a ride home. Lieutenant Provenza had picked Andy up on his way to their crime scene that morning and would have dropped him off at home, too.

The thought of that particular exchange still made her cringe. He had helped her into her jacket and, while turning around to face him, she had just blurted it out without thinking. “Want me to give you a ride?” Only the darkening of his eyes as they found hers made her realise how that had come out. Her tone might not exactly have been that of a colleague offering a ride home. She had felt a blush creeping up her neck all the way to the roots of her hair. 

His broad grin and slightly deeper tone as he responded had made her tingle all over. 

The longer they shared the forced closeness of the car in silence, the harder it became for Sharon to keep her mind from wandering down forbidden roads. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her, his gaze travelling along the length of her legs or the curve of her breasts and it made her insides throb. 

The fact that he could get her this aroused without even touching her was rather unusual and Sharon couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he were to kiss her. She licked her lips at the thought of kissing him. Sharon loved his smile and she often found her eyes landing on his mouth when he was talking. To run her tongue over those lips… What would he taste like? 

She took a deep breath to calm herself down as she drew into the driveway in front of Andy’s house and turned off the engine. 

For a moment she just stared at Andy’s car, which was parked in front of hers, her hands holding on to the steering wheel. When she felt Andy turn towards her, she met his gaze, the playful glint in it unmistakable. 

“Thanks for the ride.” His sly smile and the tone of his voice suggested that his thoughts were not any more focused on car rides than hers. 

“Is it over?” The words were spoken so softly that she wasn’t sure he’d caught them. Her eyes studied his handsome face. 

She wasn’t sure who had moved first, but one moment she had stared at his mouth and the next they were leaning over the space between their seats, their lips connected in a soft kiss. 

Sharon buried her hands in his hair as she deepened the kiss. She hummed low in her throat upon feeling their tongues touch for the first time. One of his hands landed on her knee and his fingers gently stroke the delicate skin of her inner thigh. 

The soft buzz of semi-arousal transformed into burning desire. She needed to feel him and she felt that same need echoed in the way his hands roamed over her back, along her sides, into her hair and all the way back again. 

Up close, his scent was even more intoxicating and she detected subtle nuances she hadn’t picked up earlier. Reluctantly pulling out of their kiss, Sharon let her lips trail along his jaw and down his throat, her hands moving around to loosen his tie and work on the buttons of his shirt. She didn’t bother to brush it or his jacket off his shoulders, just slipped her hands underneath to find his soft skin. 

Her lips moved further down, her tongue, lips and teeth caressing him. She gently bit one of his flat nipples before she soothed it with her tongue, and then moved to the other one.

As her lips slowly trailed down his stomach, one of her hands landed on his thigh, slowly moving upwards, nails digging into the hidden skin. When she encountered the impressive bulge and cupped it through the fabric of his pants, an eager twitch and an almost pained groan were her reward.

Feeling him hot and thick and ready under her hand made Sharon’s mouth water in anticipation and her insides quiver with need. 

She didn’t take the time to remove his badge and gun before she unbuckled his belt and fumbled with the button of his pants. She was driven by something she had ignored for such a long time that it was impossible to control now. 

When she had finally managed to open his pants, a small hand slipped into his briefs and closed around him, revealing him to her hungry eyes. 

Very briefly she dragged her eyes away to meet his gaze, finding her own desperate need mirrored in its depth. 

One hand braced against his thigh, Sharon leaned down again, trailing her tongue along his silky shaft, circling it around the tip before she let her mouth engulf him completely. She moaned at his salty taste, his wonderfully musky smell and the sensation of his hands buried in her hair. She felt her own desire slick between her thighs. 

Sharon worked her mouth and hand up and down his length, tongue swirling, teeth nipping, enjoying his increasingly desperate groans as his hips started to undulate slightly. 

It was an awkward position, however and sooner than she would have liked, Sharon couldn’t ignore her complaining back anymore. Moving her left hand off his thigh, she felt blindly underneath the seat until she found the lever and pushed the passenger seat back as far as it would go. 

She heard Andy’s grunt at the sudden movement and the loss of her warm lips around him and a smile tugged on her lips. He seemed to catch on pretty soon, though, one arm wrapping around her middle, lending support while the other worked on tilting the seat back to give them more room.

Sharon clumsily clambered over the centre console, trying to hike up her skirt, avoid the gearshift and not hit her head on the roof. She distinctly remembered this to be a lot easier. Of course, she used to be a lot younger, too.

Any thoughts about age and appropriate locations for sexual activities vanished the moment she slid into his lap and his hands landed on her thighs. He pushed her skirt further up until she felt his warm touch on her lace-clad cheeks. 

Their lips met in a heated kiss as she ground her heated centre against his rigid length. Her moan met his in the non-existent space between them and both were swallowed immediately.

When the need for oxygen forced them apart, Andy let his lips and tongue trail down her throat, teeth nibbling at that spot right underneath her ear. Sharon tilted her head to the side, eyes closed as a shudder ran down her spine. 

Gentle hands moved over her hips and up along her sides. They cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples before he went to work on the buttons of her blouse. 

One arm went back around her and she leaned into it as the fingers of his other hand feathered over every inch of exposed skin, his lips following in their wake.

Sharon gasped, a mixture of pain and intense pleasure shooting through her, as his teeth closed around one lace-clad nipple and his tongue flicked over it, both soothing and exciting. 

He roughly palmed her other breast, rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. 

The sensation of his hands, his mouth and his pulsing need against her centre made her head spin and her heart beat impossibly faster. A fine sheen of sweat covered her skin despite the relatively low temperature. 

When she thought she couldn't take any more, Sharon dragged his head back up. She stared deeply into his brown eyes, being rendered breathless yet again by the wealth of emotion they contained. Unwilling to dwell on the deeper implications of what they were doing, Sharon instead focused on what she needed right at that moment. He seemed to understand, even if she didn't voice her thoughts. Keeping one hand firmly planted on her back to hold her, he let the other trail up her bare leg and brush over the damp fabric at the apex. Sharon moaned at the touch. It was heavenly, but not nearly enough. She was desperate to feel his thick, pulsing member inside her and she knew that she was more than ready for him. 

Andy slipped his fingers inside her panties, brushing them over her swollen folds, one finger dipping inside her. He groaned when he encountered the evidence of her desire. Sharon found his glistening shaft and closed a hand around it, rising slightly to move over him. 

Her eyes closed when she sank down on him and they both stilled for a long moment as her muscles adjusted to him. She captured his lips in another kiss. This one was even more heated than their last, tongues eagerly exploring, dueling for supremacy. It was demanding and exactly what Sharon had been longing for. 

At some point she had started setting a gentle rhythm, rolling her hips against him. The only sounds filling the car were their laboured breaths and the wet noise of their union. 

She leaned back into his arm again, putting her lace-clad mounds right into his line of sight. Andy didn't need any more encouragement. He rained kisses all over her chest, tracing the outline of her bra with his tongue before he captured a nipple between his teeth again, flicking his tongue over it until Sharon thought the pleasure might be too much. 

Shards of pleasure shot through her body like lightning and she felt the tension build up in her belly. The friction of his pubic hair against her bundle of nerves was almost enough to release the tightly coiled desire. The effortless slide of his firm flesh against her trembling walls and the sensation of him hitting just the right spot inside her when she leaned back increased the pressure inside her to almost unbearable heights. 

Sharon felt the tension run through his body, a sure sign that he was struggling with his control. His breathing indicated that he was losing that battle and she increased her pace, desperate to reach that elusive goal. She was so very close. 

Just when she felt the first tingles of her climax start to work their way up her spine, the muscles in her right thigh seized up. Sharon hissed in pain, one hand grabbing onto the offensive limb. She tried to keep up her pace, tried to ignore the pain just long enough to topple over the edge with him. Her rhythm faltering slightly, Sharon was pushed off-balance by Andy's last, desperate thrust.

Her knee slipped off the side of the passenger seat and hit the door hard. She cried out in pain, drowning out Andy's groan. Once the initial pain had subsided, Sharon realised that he had slipped out of her during her little mishap. Both their thighs were sticky with their combined juices, effectively killing whatever might have remained of her mood. 

She shut her eyes, pain and frustration fighting for dominance behind her closed lids. The need to move, to stretch her cramping leg was almost overwhelming, but she couldn’t quite get her body to cooperate and Andy, in his boneless, post-coital state, was no help, either. She resisted the urge to hit him. 

He drew her against his chest, his hands caressing her back gently. 

“I’m so sorry, Sharon. I thought you were right there with me.” He kissed the side of her face, letting his lips rest against her skin. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” The concern and remorse in his voice was kind of sweet and as her cramped muscles finally started to relax, Sharon let herself melt into him, shaking her head against his chest. 

The reality of their situation hit her suddenly and she couldn’t suppress the laughter that bubbled up inside her. It was ridiculous in the extreme. They were both well on the wrong side of fifty and, like a couple of teenagers, they had done it in a car. Her back hurt, her legs felt as if she had just run a marathon, she was frustrated, disheveled, half dressed and, to top it off, covered in bodily fluids. This certainly wasn’t what she’d had in mind when imagining their first time.

Helplessly clinging to his neck, Sharon buried her face in his shirt, trying to control herself, but it was of no use. At first, Andy’s arms tightened around her and she heard his concerned voice mumble words into her ear she couldn’t understand over her laughter. After a moment he simply joined her in her mirth and she felt his body vibrate beneath herself. 

It took her several minutes to get herself under control again. Taking deep breaths, Sharon sat up and wiped the tears off her face. It had been a long time since she’d last laughed like that and it helped take her mind off her aching body for a moment. 

They smiled at each other, their eyes sparkling with humour as they both fumbled with the buttons of their shirts. 

Her thoughts on the task of getting dressed while trying not to dwell on the slightly claustrophobic feeling that began to close in on her, she hadn’t noticed that Andy’s focus had shifted. Sharon gasped when the soft handkerchief brushed over her tender skin, cleaning away the evidence of their ridiculous adventure. 

When the worst of the mess was gone, Andy gave her a sheepish smile.

“That’s the best I can do here. If you come inside, I’ll clean you up properly.” 

She knew he was feeling bad about what had happened, despite their shared laughter, but she wasn’t inclined to let him off the hook just yet. 

Sharon narrowed her eyes at him and gave him her best displeased pout. 

“It’s going to take a lot more than a damp washcloth to make this up to me, Lieutenant. You better come up with something amazing or I’m going to be very unhappy.”

His grin was decidedly too confident, but he got extra points for helping her get off his lap and out of the car without falling flat on her face or flashing his neighbours. 

She held onto the car, making sure her legs would support her. Pretty much every muscle in her body screamed in displeasure and she was grateful for the steadying arm that went around her as they made their way to his door. 

Sharon hadn’t been joking when she’d said she expected compensation. She was ready to collect for the ride. 

\-- fins

_Okay, so maybe it’s a little mean to leave Sharon like this. She certainly deserves some serious pampering after that. Do not despair, though. The lovely lontanissima wrote a sequel to this story. You can find it over at fanfiction.net. Check it out, it's really good!  
_


End file.
